


Naruto’s Pet

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet Dynamics, SasuNaru - Freeform, Vulgar Language, cursing, pet kink, “Toys”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompts (bc I wanted to play mix and match): Kitty, Demeaning and Daddy kinks (also a bit of master type behavior like dom and sub)This was my first smut ever, maybe some tips?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 35





	Naruto’s Pet

Sasuke was curled up on the couch, watching TV. He had a free day from work so he was enjoying it to the fullest. He sighed as he switched channels, not finding anything interesting. 

He eventually left it on a random channel and settled back down comfortably. ‘I wish Naruto was here...’ He thought, staring but not paying attention to the TV. Sasuke soon drifted into sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto came in. He let out a relieved sigh as he placed his bag onto the counter and took off his jacket. 

He noticed that the TV was on, he walked over to the living room. He smiled seeing Sasuke sleeping peacefully. 

Naruto crouched down and pet Sasuke’s hair. He stopped, seeing Sasuke stirring. “Mm, Naruto...?” Naruto smiled again, “Hey baby, you doing okay?” 

Sasuke sat up a bit and kissed Naruto softly. He nodded, Naruto took a finger and placed it on Sasuke’s neck. “Sasuke... where is your collar?” He glanced up at Sasuke, who placed his hand on Naruto’s finger. “Sorry, I forgot. Put it on me?” 

Naruto nodded, getting up and going to find Sasuke’s collar. He found the collar on a side table. It was a dark red collar with small spikes. He picked it up gingerly and brought it back to his precious Sasuke. 

He crouched down again, Sasuke left his neck open for Naruto to put it on him. He put it on Sasuke and pet his hair again. “You look so beautiful.” Sasuke blushed and glanced away. He thanked him quietly.

Naruto left to change, Sasuke being loud and complaining about it. He chuckled as he entered their room to change. He wore a comfortable shirt and some pajama pants. 

He came back and hug-tackled Sasuke. “Naruto! I swear you’re-“ Naruto kissed him before he could finish his statement. Naruto called them shut-up-kisses. The name was pretty straight forward. 

Sasuke moved so that Naruto was behind him. He spooned Sasuke, curling up close to him. They shared small kisses while watching a movie. 

Sasuke eventually glanced back, “I’m gonna get some water.” Naruto let him go, Sasuke got up. He didn’t pay much attention, continuing to watch the movie.

The dark haired man padded over to their room, going into the closet and checked out some boxes on the floor. 

Sasuke looked through the first box, not finding what he was looking for. After the third box, he found what he was looking for.

He slowly took it out of the box, it was some black cat ears and a matching tail. Sasuke was a bit embarrassed as he put on the ears first.

Sasuke took a breath and moved to the bathroom. He made sure the door was closed. He pulled down his pants and boxers once inside the room.

He inserted a finger in himself with a small moan. He kept his lips pursed, not wanting Naruto to hear him. Sasuke slipped his finger in and out for a while before putting another one in. He was a little loud but covered his mouth with his other hand.

After comfortably having three fingers in, he pulled them out and replaced it with his tail. He walked up to the mirror and went to see how he looked.

“Hm...” He pet an ear, then his tail. He heard the door click, ‘Oh shit.’ He thought as he turned around, seeing Naruto enter the room. 

Sasuke covered himself, “Don’t look!” Naruto didn’t comply, being surprised but snickered once the shock wore off. He walked over to Sasuke, running a finger along his jaw line.

“You lied to me Sasuke. My precious kitty wanted to look pretty for daddy?” Naruto teased as Sasuke looked down. “Naughty kitty, who said you could ready yourself? Look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you.” Sasuke obeyed, still a blushing mess.

“S-sorry daddy, I should’ve asked for permission first.” Sasuke was already being submissive. “Ah ah ah, naughty kitties should be punished, no? How will you make it up to me?” Naruto asked, backing off a little.

Sasuke shut his eyes before looking back up to Naruto and lifting his hands up, as if they were paws. “I can suck your cock daddy.” Naruto narrowed his eyes, “Kitties shouldn’t use such a vulgar language, you’re such a naughty little slut today.” 

He said another sorry and got onto all fours. His tail moved a bit, Sasuke held back making a noise. Naruto pet Sasuke’s hair, petting his ears as well.

Naruto moved Sasuke’s face so it was in front of his crotch area. “Cmon now, you need to make sure you keep your word.” Sasuke moved to use his hand but stopped himself, instead using his mouth to open the zipper.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, who didn’t say anything. He looked back to what was in front of him. He pawed at Naruto’s boxers before pulling down both the boxers and pants. “Meow for me, please.” Sasuke heard and let out a weak mew.  
“I said meow, not squeak like a weak ass squirrel.” He was a little harsh but Sasuke meowed louder. “That’s a good kitty.”

Sasuke licked the underside of Naruto’s dick slowly and carefully. He licked and teased, Naruto moving and twitching. He finally put his mouth around the head.

He moved down a bit, sucking and playing around with it. Naruto got impatient and pushed Sasuke’s head down a bit. “Ah, sorry. If that’s not okay, don’t forget, safeword.” Naruto apologized immediately.

Sasuke was a little frustrated by it but continues to bob his head. He moved his tongue along as well, accompanied by some hums here and there had Naruto moaning. 

Sasuke smirks, continuing to make Naruto sensitive. He took his mouth off and pumped Naruto at a steady pace. “Ah- I’m close!” He kept pumping him, if there was one thing Sasuke absolutely refused to do, it was swallowing cum. Naruto respected that.

Naruto twitched and moaned loudly as he came, Sasuke catching majority of it on his hands. He took a few breaths to calm down from it and Sasuke cleaned off his hands, Naruto, and the excess liquid on the floor. 

He took Sasuke into him arms, “Thank you, Sasuke. That was amazing, you’re always so perfect.” He littered Sasuke with little kisses, Sasuke enjoying them and hugging Naruto back. 

“I haven’t satisfied my kitty yet, have I?” Naruto sat Sasuke properly on his lap. He kissed Sasuke, pressing his tongue against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke opens his mouth for Naruto to slip his tongue in.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit his lower lip. “N-Naruto..” He said quietly, “Do you... want something from me?” Naruto whispers back. Sasuke manages out, “P-please, ah, please-“ He pulls back and says, “Flamingo, flamingo..”

Naruto stopped, hearing the safeword. “You okay?” Sasuke takes a breath and lays his head on Naruto’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry. I just don’t want to today..” Naruto pet his head. “That’s okay, you don’t have to.” He kisses Sasuke’s head and continues to comfort him.

He takes off the collar and ears, standing up Sasuke so he could take out the tail. Sasuke curled back up in Naruto’s arms. Naruto stood up, holding onto Sasuke. 

He dressed him, then laid him down onto their bed. Sasuke got under the covers. Naruto left to turn off the lights and came back soon after. Naruto put back on his pants and boxers. He slipped into bed next to Sasuke. He brought the darker haired man close, “You okay?” He asked quietly. Sasuke nodded, “I am, but I just felt already embarrassed with the cat tail and ears.. I’ll have to get used to it. The collar isn’t bad though.” 

Naruto nodded, “I want you to be happy and feel comfortable at all times. Never feel pressured.” He kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke intertwined their fingers together.

They fell asleep quickly after that. Warmth spread to both of them as they cuddle in their sleep.


End file.
